The Mayor
If you are looking for the character, click here. "The Mayor" is an short film and the first in a series of spin-off short films of Umbrella Boy. Synopsis Law student Jack Matson struggles to succeed in school, when a strange man offers him a way out as a criminal. Jack is confronted with a difficult decision when he realizes what the mob wants with his best friend. In a world of uncertainty, Jack discovers what he must do to survive in Stormcloud City. Plot Jack Matson, a law student, gets ready for another day at school. After arriving in the class, he is caught daydreaming by his teacher Mr. Busse. The bell rings, and Mr Busse tells him that he needs a good grade on his essay or else he will fail the class. Jack's friend Ken Foster says that he is having friends over, and Jack agrees to come. On his way back home, Jack encounters a man who asks if he needs a job. Jack declines, but later learns that the job has something to do with Ken. When the police show up, the man gives Jack a piece of paper and runs away before Jack can ask any questions. After getting back home, Jack opens the piece of paper which only says "Mack". He crumples up the paper and starts working on his essay. A week later, Jack hands in his essay and he is kicked out of the classroom due to failing the class. He calls Mack and says that he is in, and is texted an address by a mysterious man. Jack goes to the address, which is a nearby run-down shed. He knocks on the door, and Mack lets him into a room with only a few people in it. The mysterious man tells Jack that if he leaves, he will be killed. Mack brings Jack outside and tells him that Ken's brother Miguel and his father Don are criminals and that they will hire Jack as a cop so that he can bring in Ken for questioning. Jack agrees, because he doesn't have much of a choice, and goes to capture Ken. He sees Ken and tries to arrest him, but Ken runs away. Another cop and a random person join the fight, but Jack eventually beats Ken and arrests him. Ken is brought to the random shed, and a newsman says that Ken has been abducted, but that Mack (who is the chief of police) is saying that they are looking for him. Back at his house, Jack sees that someone has left money for him. He continues on with his job as a cop, and walks back into the police department. It is revealed through text that Mack later resigned due to suspicion that he was working with the mob, and that Jack continued as a cop until he became the "Mayor of the Police Department". In addition, it says that Ken Foster was never seen after his initial disappearance. In an after-credits scene, Jack and another cop are walking, when Jack bumps into a guy holding an umbrella walking next to Sidekick. The guy turns around, revealing that he is Umbrella Boy. Umbrella Boy and Sidekick say that Jack looks like trouble, and then share a freeze frame high-five. Cast Zack Lara as Jack Matson Keith Johnson as Mack Wigglins, Sidekick Isaac Vinokur as Ken Foster Chris Busse as Mr. Busse Andrew Chiem as Mob Boss Sam Casey as Mobster 1 Brahm Sasner as Umbrella Boy Aerik Kunju as Mobster 2 Will Dao as Anchorman Kyle Rosenblatt as Oscar Rolfe Chase McReynolds as Student 1 Miles Bergman as Student 2 Trygg Boren as Thief Yonni Zax as Bum Lawson Hollar as Robbery Victim | |[[Category:Media]]||}}